


A Flower For Each Time I Think Of You

by Galexyi



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - College/University, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galexyi/pseuds/Galexyi
Summary: "If I had a flower for each time I think of you, I could build an entire garden for you."
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Hyukjae knocked lightly on the wooden door. The morning breeze swept past him, gently brushing the soft strands of his hair.

As he waited for the door to be opened, he noticed the newest addition to the garden. He reached out with a fingertip to brush against the soft red petals. A smile found its way onto his lips.

_The Dianthus Caryophyllus or carnation is deemed as one of the most popular flowers due to its wide array of colours and lovely jagged leaf edges. This flower usually comes in four colours: red, white, pink or orange. Among them, the red carnation is the most popular variety because of the deep meaning that the beauty of this flower carries. It expresses feelings of affection, admiration and love. Giving the object of your affections a bouquet of carnations is the best way to tell them of your special feelings for them. Red carnations, when used in floral arrangements or gardens, add freshness and warmth to create an ambience of vitality and colour._

Footsteps were audible from within the house. The door was pushed open and Hyukjae straightened up, turning his attention to the lady who had pushed open the door. “Good morning, Mrs Lee!” He always made it a point to make his first greeting in the morning as cheery and bright as possible to start each day off on a positive note.

“Good morning, Hyukjae! You’re right on time as usual. I’m afraid I can’t say the same for my son. Would you mind helping me to wake him up?” The exasperated reply made Hyukjae chuckle. “Of course!” Hyukjae nodded his head vigorously.

Placing his backpack in the hallway, he dashed up the hallway. His light and nimble footsteps carried him quickly to a door decorated with cheerful stickers of various aquatic creatures. As his fingers curled around the doorknob, Hyukjae couldn’t help but flash an affectionate grin at the huge Nemo sticker in the middle of the door. Pushing open the door, he sighed dramatically at the sight that greeted him.

A head of messy brown hair peeked out from beneath white sheets. Pillows and soft toys were strewn across the bed. A pitiful Nemo plushie lay on the ground near the bed, seeming to have been kicked out of bed. “Lee Donghae!” Hyukjae growled. The figure hidden beneath the blankets shifted, limbs kicking at the sheets before settling back into a peaceful slumber. It seemed that his best friend clearly had no intentions of waking up. Hyukjae marched up to the bed and roughly pulled away the blankets.

Chocolate orbs peeked blearily up at him. Donghae whined in protest, reaching out for his blankets. Hyukjae made sure to keep them out of the other’s reach. Even if his heart was thumping a little harder from the adorable sight.

“We’re going to be late for school,” he informed Donghae. Donghae just yawned and crossed his legs. Biting back another frustrated sigh, Hyukjae tossed the blankets onto the ground. Extending one hand towards his friend, he tugged Donghae out of bed and into the adjoining bathroom. Donghae simply let Hyukjae pull him about, too sleepy to put up much of a protest.

Hyukjae left Donghae standing in the middle of the bathroom while he picked up Donghae’s toothbrush. Squeezing just enough mint toothpaste on it, he turned towards Donghae. “Ah.” Donghae complied and opened his mouth. Hyukjae started meticulously brushing Donghae’s teeth. Once he was satisfied that Donghae’s teeth were squeaky clean, he removed the toothbrush from the other’s mouth. Donghae stepped in front of the sink to rinse his mouth.

Raising his head from the sink, he turned to Hyukjae and was promptly smacked in the face by a white towel. “Shower.” Hyukjae didn’t wait to see if his order was carried out. He exited the bathroom, closing the bathroom door behind him. Briskly moving to Donghae’s bed, he picked up the Nemo plush toy and blankets on the floor. He folded the blankets and rearranged the pillow and plush toys on Donghae’s bed, ensuring that everything was neat and orderly. Last of all, he placed the Nemo plush toy on Donghae’s pillow and gave it a gentle pat on the head. A self-satisfied smile spread across his face as he moved away from the bed.

Pausing outside the bathroom door, he listened for the sounds of running water inside. Once he was certain that Donghae was showering and had not simply fallen back asleep in the bathroom, he picked out Donghae school uniform and laid them on the bed. Then, he quietly left the room and headed to the kitchen.

“Oh, Hyukjae! Is Donghae awake?” Hyukjae nodded as he eyed the stack of pancakes on the dining table. Mrs Lee thanked Hyukjae for his help. Noticing the direction of the boy’s gaze, she laughed before inviting Hyukjae to tuck into the pancakes. Hyukjae immediately grabbed a plate and started devouring the pancakes. The sweet sugary maple syrup made a perfect pair with the soft fluffy pancakes, a delectable treat for the taste buds.

Hyukjae was biting into this third slice of pancake when Donghae finally emerged in the kitchen, struggling with the buttons of his uniform. Hyukjae grabbed a plate of pancakes and placed it in front of Donghae’s seat. Giving up on buttoning up his shirt, Donghae slid into his seat and tucked into his plate of pancakes. Hyukjae swallowed his last bite of pancake and gestured for Donghae to turn around and face him.

Donghae, with his mouth full of pancakes, turned around to face his best friend. Hyukjae’s slender fingers moved to his shirt button, deftly buttoning up his shirt properly. Donghae swallowed his mouthful of pancakes, desperately praying that the flush that had crept up to his cheeks went unnoticed. Thankfully, his prayers appeared to be answered.

Hyukjae merely got up from his chair to retrieve two clean glasses from the kitchen sink. He grabbed a carton from the middle of the kitchen table and poured orange juice into the two glasses, pushing one of the glasses to Donghae.

“You should hurry up and eat. We’ll be late for school otherwise,” Hyukjae chided as he cleared his plate and glass of juice before placing the dirty dishes in the sink.

Donghae nodded, taking larger bites of the pancakes. As Donghae ate, Hyukjae rummaged through Donghae's school bag that the other had brought into the kitchen with him. “Did you do your homework?” Hyukjae asked as he tidied and sorted out the mess of books and stationery in the bag.

Donghae choked on the piece of pancake he was chewing on.


	2. Chapter 2

“Please, Hyukkie,” Donghae pleaded, his fingers gripping Hyukjae’s uniform sleeve tightly. “If I don’t hand up my homework this time, the teacher will kill me. Can you really watch your best friend die?”

“Well, perhaps my best friend shouldn’t have spent the whole of last night watching dramas and playing video games.” Hyukjae flicked Donghae’s forehead.

“Hyukkie, you are so mean!” Donghae wailed as he rubbed at the reddening spot on his forehead. “It wasn’t like I was procrastinating or something. I just forgot all about the homework! People forget things all the time.”

Hyukjae sighed. This happened at least three times a week. Donghae never remembers his homework and even when he does, he puts them off until the very last minute and ends up not having enough time to finish his assignments.

“Just let me copy your homework this time! I swear it will be the last time!” Donghae continued to persuade Hyukjae.

“You expect me to believe that this will be the last time?” Hyukjae looked at his best friend incredulously. Donghae always says that it would be the last time but the next day, history will simply repeat itself.

Donghae could not even refute Hyukjae’s words. “I… I’ll buy you your favourite strawberry milk from the convenience store after school! My treat!”

“Don’t trick me again! The last time you said you would treat me, I ended up paying for it myself since you didn’t even bring your wallet,” Hyukjae scoffed.

Hyukjae pushed open the sliding door and the two friends entered the classroom. It was still slightly early and only a few of their classmates were in the classroom.

“Siwon!” Donghae tackled his classmate, arms wrapping around the other. “Hyukjae is being mean to me again.”

“Good morning, Donghae. You too, Hyukjae,” Siwon greeted his classmates cheerfully. “Did you forget to do your homework again?”

“How did you know?” Donghae exclaimed.

“This happens almost every morning. You would forget to do your homework and beg Hyukjae to lend you his homework to copy,” Siwon laughed.

Donghae released his grip around Siwon, moving closer to Hyukjae instead. He pressed his body against Hyukjae’s, looking up at him with big teary eyes. “Hyukkie… You know I love you right?”

Hyukjae flushed, eyes darting around the classroom as he tried to think of a way to reject lending Donghae his homework again. “I… Fine. Just this once, okay?” He opened his school bag and retrieved his calculus homework which he handed to Donghae.

Donghae hugged the book to his chest. “Thank you, Hyukkie! You’re the best! I love you!” He bounced excitedly to his seat at the back of the classroom where he started to furiously copy Hyukjae’s homework.

Hyukjae sighed deeply as he dropped into his own seat. Siwon was still standing in front of his seat.

“You really can’t resist Donghae or say no to him, huh?” Siwon’s expression was amused.

“Of course I can,” Hyukjae said indignantly.

“Name one time where you said no to Donghae.”

“…”

Siwon burst out into laughter as he headed to his own seat, away from Hyukjae.

“Stupid Masi,” Hyukjae cursed as he slumped in his seat.

Donghae finished copying his homework and returned it right before the bell rang. “Thank you, Hyukkie. Do your best in class today,” Donghae said with a wide grin before dashing back to his seat as their teacher strode into the classroom.

As they began their lessons for the day, Hyukjae couldn’t help but find his thoughts drifting off. Lessons were dry and boring. There were better things to think of… such as Donghae. And how oblivious Donghae was to Hyukjae’s feelings for him.

Whenever Hyukjae said or implied that he feels something more than mere friendly feelings for Donghae, Donghae never seemed to understand. He was just that dense. Hyukjae had considered being more direct with his approach but in all honesty, he was fearful. He knew Donghae cared for him a lot but did he care for Hyukjae as a friend or more? What if he ruined everything by confessing to Donghae?

Hyukjae and Donghae had been by each other’s sides since they were toddlers. Since the earliest memories that Hyukjae could remember, Donghae has always been in his life. They have always been together. Where Hyukjae went, Donghae would trail behind him. Where Donghae went, he would always drag Hyukjae behind him. They were simply inseparable.

* * *

Hyukjae wasn’t sure when his feelings for Donghae had changed but it only took an ordinary day in Donghae’s presence for Hyukjae to realise the love he harboured for his best friend.

On that ordinary day, the pair of best friends were walking home from school as usual. Donghae was rambling on about his day as though Hyukjae wasn’t there beside him every single moment and Hyukjae was silently listening, humming a response at appropriate intervals. The dandelions were in full bloom that day, brightening up the sides of the street with its vivid yellow petals.

_The dandelion or Taraxacum Officinale differ from other flowers in that it is often considered ordinary and plain. However, what the dandelion lacks in terms of colour and beauty, it makes up for with its unique geometry. Blowing on a dandelion and watching the fluffy dandelion seeds fly through the air brings memories of joy and youth. It is also believed that blowing on dandelion fluff while making a wish will help your wish to come through. As such, the dandelion is a symbol of life as well as hopes and dreams._

As Hyukjae shifted his gaze from the dandelions on the roadside to his best friend, it was like he was hit by an epiphany. Watching the sunlight shining down on Donghae’s smiling face, Hyukjae realised that he loved Donghae and wanted to be by his side, not as a friend but as his significant other. He wanted to take Donghae’s hands and walk down the rest of their lives together. He didn’t want Donghae to have anyone else.

Deep in realisation, Hyukjae had paused in his tracks. His thoughts continued to swirl within his mind as he stood in his spot, staring at Donghae. Donghae seemed to notice something was off as he cut off his sentence midway.

“Hyukkie?” Donghae waved a hand in front of Hyukjae’s face. “Is something wrong? What are you thinking of?”

Hyukjae was startled out of his stupor. “Nothing is wrong,” he reassured Donghae.

“I was just thinking of how beautiful the dandelions are.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/galexyii)


End file.
